


Merle and Davenports exhibition kink

by SizeKing



Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Aftercare, Being watched while fucking, Blow Jobs, College AU, Cunnilingus, Desk fucking, Exhibitionism, Fucking in the Rain, M/M, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, almost caught fucking, amusement park date, being jacked off to, caught fucking, exhibition kink, fucking in class, fucking on the balcony, modern au but they’re still their dnd races, public urination, snacks, talking about boundaries, trans Davenport, trans Merle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizeKing/pseuds/SizeKing
Summary: A collection of oneshots featuring Davenport and Merle as they discover how fucking in public spaces make the experience that much more exciting.
Relationships: Davenport/Merle Highchurch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. The professor is late, might as well fuck

What would you do if you and your boyfriend both had many classes and rarely got to see each other except for the one class you share early in the morning? If your answer is sit next to each other and enjoy the short time you had before you had to part then you clearly aren’t Merle highchurch and Drew Davenport. Due to the fact that they’re date nights consisted of mostly watching movies and passing out together after hours of study, they haven’t had a lot of time to be more...intimate with each other, basically they haven’t had time to fuck and it was driving them both crazy. 

So here they were, sitting in their first class completely alone somehow, with nothing but a note written on the blackboard by the professor saying that they would be back soon. 

“How long do you think he’ll be gone?” Merle said and turned to Davenport.

“ I think the real question is where is everyone else? This place is empty, is everybody sick?” 

“Don’t know, but hey now we finally have some time alone, why don’t we take advantage of it~” Merle wiggled his eyebrows are Davenport and nudged him with his elbow.

“How do you mean?” The gnome said confused.

“Oh ya know, it’s been a while since we’ve been able to do the do-“

“Merle! We can’t have sex here, we’re in class!” Davenport shouted, regretting it as he did as he saw the way Merle flinched at his voice.

“Not right now we aren’t, nobody’s even here, plus it was just a joke baby. Jeez you really are a little pent up huh?”

Davenport blushed at this and looked down at his pile of textbooks and notebooks on the desk in front of him, he had to admit, the offer was tempting, even if it was a joke. The two of them haven’t been able to be intimate with each other very much at all and it was frustrating as shit, you could say that they could just masterbate, but it wasn’t the same, he wanted to feel Merle inside him and have him whisper how good he felt in his ear as he was brought to climax under his soft body. He looked back at Merle who had taken to watching the clock on the wall, he thought for a moment ‘could it really hurt? No one was here and they didn’t know if they’re professor would even be back’

“Merle?” Said dwarf turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

“Okay I know you were just joking but....maybe....we could try, I could um I could go down on you...”

Merle stared wide eyed at Davenport, was he really offering to give him a blow job in class?

“I mean I-if you really want to, I’m certainly not complaining, but I don’t want to make you feel like you have to, Dav-“

“I want to! I-uh” Davenport scratched the back of his neck and looked away sheepishly. “I’ve been really horny lately and I can’t take it much longer, masterbating by myself isn’t enough. So as long as you, you know, help me out too I’ll be glad to give you a quickie.”

“Well then by all means!” Merle moves his hand to unzip his pants and Davenport moved to kneel in front of him, Merle excitedly pulled out his dick and stroked it a few times to try and get it up, but Davenport moves his hand away and wrapped his own hand around it, stroking it slowly, and increasing his pace very few seconds. Merle huffed and sighed at the touch, the way Davenport would run his hand over his cock and rub his thumb around the tip made it easy for his cock to become erect and grow in Davenports hand. He would sometimes joke about how he had “big dick energy” but no one ever believed him, Davenport however, had first hand experience and could tell you that, yes, Merle indeed had a huge dick, and it never failed to satisfy him whenever they had the chance to finally fuck. 

Finally, Davenport leaned down and licked the tip of Merle’s cock a few times as he stroked it, teasing the man above him until he decided to take the whole thing in his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down and wrapped his hand around whatever couldn’t fit inside, his other hand reached to fondle Merle’s balls just the way he liked, the combination of all the stimulation had Merle moaning in no time, he leaned back in his chair and couldn’t resist the urge to buck his hips into Davenports mouth as he sucked him off, his hands griping the edges of his seat as he fucked his mouth. Davenport gave a gentle squeeze to Merle’s balls stroked him faster, he hollowed out his cheeks and tried to take as much of him in as he could without choking, but the movement of Merle’s hips was making it difficult, never the less he did his best to pleasure his boyfriend and he would definitely be lying if he wasn’t super turned on right now. I mean, giving his boyfriend a blow job in their lecture hall where anyone could walk in on them? The risk was high but he didn’t care, he almost wished someone would walk in on him doing this to Merle, can you imagine, the way Merle might try and pry Davenport off him and try to explain themselves, but Davenport would just keep sucking him off until he came in front of whoever was there. The fantasy gave him the resolve to bob his head even faster, licking and sucking Merle’s dick, and as he did he could hear Merle above him losing his mind over how good it felt.

“Fuck baby you feel so good~ god you alway make me feel good, oh baby don’t stop.” Davenport didn’t plan to.

“Oh yeah Dav~ shit, I’m close so so close, don’t stop babe, hah hah, god I’m gonna cum, fuck, Dav I’m gonna cum!” 

It wasn’t long before he did, grabbing Davenports head and holding him there so he would swallow down all his cum, Davenport did his best to drink it all up but some spilled from his mouth and dripped down his chin falling onto his pants. Merle finally lifted his hands off his head and Davenport tilted his head back to swallow the rest still in his mouth, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he did, the sight almost made Merle’s dick hard again even after cumming just seconds before. 

Davenport stood up, and rubbed his crotch “I believe it’s my turn now~” he said voice full of lust.

Merle stood up as well, knees a little weak, and reached a hand under Davenports waistband to rub little circles on his clit. Davenport unbuttoned his pants dropped them all the way down to his ankles, Merle was about to kneel down to suck him off but Davenport stopped him.

“Fuck me.” He said bluntly and Merle almost thought he didn’t hear him right, but after thinking for a second he decided ‘what the hell, they’ve come this far, may as well go all the way’ with that Merle pulled him into a kiss and moves his fingers to Davenports entrance, pushing a finger in he started to loosen him up, Davenport snuck his hand down to Merle’s dick and started stroking him again in an attempt to get him hard once more.  
Merle started adding fingers to Davenports hole and as he loosened him up some of his slick dropped to the floor, leaving a small puddle between his feet, after Merle got all four fingers inside him he pulled away form the kiss, leaving his fingers inside.

“How do you want to do this?” He asked and slowly pulled his hand away from Davenports crotch.

“Just like this~” he said and he wasn’t sure what that meant until Davenport leans back on the desk behind him and layed down with his legs spread for Merle.

“Holy shit...”Merle breathes out, the sight had his cock rock hard again and he found himself unable to stop as he walked forward and squeezed Davenports thighs, he rested one on each of his shoulders and then took his dick in hand, stroking it a few times before he slowly entered Davenport, he was so slick he got himself in without any resistance. Davenport let out a moan as he did and begged Merle to start moving, he started thrusting into Davenport, trying to find a steady pace, he looked to the gnome beneath him and his face was almost as red as his hair with how hard he was blushing, looking at him made made Merle move even faster, his cock pounding into Davenport, letting the skin slapping on skin sound throughout the room.

The echoing sound of their moans of pleasure snapped melee back to reality when he remembered where they were, he slowed his pace and spoke to Davenport.

“Dav we should probably try to be quite, who knows when people will start to show up.”

Davenport thought for a moment, Merle was right, but gods he wanted to cum so bad, and if Merle kept at this pace it would take too long and then they would surly be caught before Davenport even got close, he explained his thinking to Merle who thought for moment then agreed that they should have this be done as fast as possible, they don’t call it a quickie for nothing after all. With that Merle sped up his pace, thrusting into Davenport as fast and hard as he could, the consequence of this being that Davenport has trouble keeping voice down.

“God, fuck Merle! Ah! Yes yes! So good, please fuck me! God make me cum-AH!

At this point Merle gave up on being quiet too, thinking that if they do get caught it’ll be worth it to have seen his boyfriend enjoy himself so much, plus it was feeling pretty good for him too, oh who was he kidding, it felt incredible. Davenports walls squeezed his cock tightly as he fucked into him, but still had trouble staying inside Davenport due to how slippery he was, his dick slipped out once or twice but that never detoured him form his goal of making Davenport cum. Davenports cries of pleasure become louder and started to gasp with every thrust of Merle’s cock, he was already close to cumming, and to think he would be doing it inside his class so early in the morning, heat pooled in his stomach and felt that familiar tingling feeling rise up inside him, his voice became higher and higher as he got even closer.

“M-Merle~ I’m s-so close ah! I’m gonna cum, shit shit, Merle I’m cumming I’m cumming Ahhhhh!”

As Davenport came Merle fucked him through his orgasm and felt his own start to become close too, when he felt Davenport had enough he pulled out and frantically started stroking his cock in order to cum again.

“Oh shit baby you feel so good, I’m gonna fucking cum god-AH! 

Merle’s warm seed shot from his cock and onto Davenport, covering his dripping hole and clit in his white cum. They both stayed there panting and gasping for air, the first time they’ve had sex in months and it was in their classroom, needless to say they both felt accomplished, Davenport sat up and hopped off the desk to kneel by his bag, he rooted around for a few seconds but came back empty handed.

“Shit, Merle you don’t happen to have any tissues do you?”

“Uhhhhh, nope” Merle said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Just then the the sound of three short wraps sounded through the room, Merle snapped his head to look at the door to the lecture hall and standing there was another one of his other professors.

“Hello? Anyone here- oh I guess so.” 

Merle instinctively covered himself but realized that the desk was able to cover his lower half because if it wasn’t for that then this guy would be able to see his dick of full display, and lucky for Davenport he was kneeling on the ground and unable to be seen at all.

“H-hey! What’s up?” Merle said, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Oh, well your professor had an emergency to take care of and told me to come by and tell anyone here that class is canceled, lucky you.” With that the man walked out of the room and down the hall. Merle and Davenport let out a sigh of relief that they weren’t caught.

“Well I guess that answers why the professor isn’t here.” Merle said

“Yeah but not why no one else is.” Davenport said back. 

“Let’s just be thankful that no one walked in and get on with our day.” 

“I need to clean myself up first, and also how are we going to spend the time we have between our next classes now?”

Merle thought for a moment and then lended Davenport a hand so he could stand. Then an idea popped into his head.

“Weeeell~ I may not have any tissues for you but I have something else that could help clean you up~” 

“What do you me-“ before Davenport could finish asking his question Merle dropped to the ground and spread Davenports hood, taking his cum covered clit in his mouth and set to licking his whole area clean. Davenport gasped but didn’t complain, he looked at the clock, they had and hour and a half before they had to leave for their next classes, what a way to pass the time he though and gripped Merle’s hair as he ate him out, they spent the next hour and half pleasuring each other until it was time to leave and by then they had came enough times to last months, but you and I both know that as soon as they get their next chance, they’ll start going at it again


	2. Merle and Davenport’s favorite game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from tumblr for Merle to have Davenport have a vibrator inside him as they go out one day.

An amusement park date is always a classic, holding hands as you walk around and enjoy the park together, having fun meals and going on so many rides together, it’s a recipe for a good time for any couple, but this couple decided to add a little something extra to their adventure today.

As Merle and Davenport arrived at the park Davenport parked their car and turned to Merle.

“So we’re really doing this?”

Yup! Unless you decided you don’t want to.” Merle turned his head to look at his husband as he checked his bag.

“No I definitely want to, it’s just crazy to think we’re actually going through with it.” Davenport leaned back in the drivers seat and crossed his legs, providing a bit of pressure to his crotch as he though about what they were about to do. With that Merle pulled a small pink vibrator and handed it to Davenport, who then unzipped his pants and shimmied them down to his knees and spread his legs as much as he could, Merle took out a small bottle of lube and handed that to him as well, Davenport took it and squirted some onto his fingers and loosened himself up a bit, when he felt he was good enough he slipped the vibrator inside himself and tries to pull his pants back up, pulling up the zipper and buttoning them up, turning to Merle he gave a small smile.

“I guess this is it...” 

“Yup! This is gonna be a fun day for sure, but let’s go over the rules one last time okay?”

“Okay, so, rule number one: I’m not allowed to cum until you say so. Rule number two: if I do cum before you say so then as punishment I have to preform a sexual act for you in a public space. Rule three: if I somehow make it through the day without cumming then the next date we have you have to have a vibrator in uh in both your holes...”

Merle laughed a bit at Davenport’s bashfulness at the last rule.

“And what’s our safe word?” Nudged Davenport with his elbow.

“C-corn dog...” Davenport said with a bit of annoyance “I can’t believe that’s what you came up with.”

“Hey you told me to decide!” Merle said giving him a playful shove.

With that they both exited the car and grabbed their bags, heading for the entrance of the park, the small toy inside Davenport making it a bit awkward to walk but never the less they made it to the gate, walking up to the ticket counter Davenport spoke to the man behind the window, as he did Merle decided to have a little fun with him and switched the vibrator on, this caused Davenport to stutter and fall over his words a bit but still managed to get through the conversation, with their tickets purchased the two men walked through the front gate, making their way through the turnstiles and handing over said tickets to get in, they finally made it in, now the real fun would begin.

Merle and Davenport made their way through the park taking in the sights, all the brightly colored signs and rides they could see in the distance made them feel more excited about the day they had before them, Davenport could feel the toy vibrate inside him as he walked and hoped to god it wouldn’t fall out, but it stayed. The two looked at the map together deciding what to do first, they decided to catch an early show that was happening nearby, a medley of famous musical theater songs was being put on in about half an hour, they made their way to the building, got some drinks and went to find some good seats, as they sat down Davenport couldn’t help but wiggle his hips a bit as the angle at which the vibrator was at inside him changed, now it was pressing against his walls and the feeling was quite arousing.

Merle seeing him trying to get comfortable in his seat reached into his pocket and turned the vibrator’s speed up one level, Davenport let out a deep sigh and resisted the urge to rub at the front of his pants, he was trying to last as long as he could after all, Merle was looking at him and smirking unable to to hide the the amusement he felt in seeing his husband so hot and bothered. The curtains parted and the show began, Davenport wasn’t having too hard of a time focusing on the show, but was having trouble keeping the sound of his heavy breathing down, he held onto Merle’s arm to try and ground himself, but Merle wasn’t taking any pitty on him, instead he just looked ahead and enjoyed Both shows he was having the pleasure of getting to watch.

After they left the musical hall Merle turned the speed on the vibrator back down to its original setting, deciding to only turn it up when they would be engaging in park activities or social situations, once back on the main path through the park Merle pointed out some of their options for rides, there were the teacups, a standard roller coaster, and one of those giant drop towers that would take you up super high and then drop you down super fast and go back and forth like that for a bit. They decided to start small with the teacups, standing in line Merle decided to turn up the speed once more and the way Davenport tensed up and squeezed his legs together almost made him almost want to pull his pants down and fuck him right there in line, but he resisted, after all this will become even more fun the longer he waits, and eventually they get on the ride, closing the small gate on their teacup and sitting across from each other they waited for the ride to begin, it didn’t take long and as they started to move they took the wheel in the middle and started spinning it around. Davenport, again was having trouble trying not to fidget in his seat and Merle made it worse by taking the small remote and turning the speed up one more notch, Davenport let out a soft ‘damn’ as he felt the toy inside him move faster, the combination of the toy, being in public and Merle watching him so intensely was making this harder than it should be, he was already so stimulated and could feel his orgasm getting close already.

Luckily he was able to make it through the ride without cumming and Merle turned the speed down once more, that would give him time to collect himself and keep himself from finishing. By this time it was lunchtime and the two of them decided to grab something to eat, looking at the map again they decided where they would like to eat and walked through the park to find a food stall, when they did Merle gave Dav a gentle nudge as a way of saying “go on” and Davenport walked up to the counter to order, just as he expected Merle hit the switch on the remote to the vibrator as he was speaking and had to pause a moment to clamp his mouth shut in order to keep from gasping out from the pleasure he felt god it was so good he wished he could cum, having some stranger stare him down while he did would just be so embarrassing, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t feel good. He somehow made it through ordering and he grabbed their food and walked back over to Merle who patted him on the back and whispered “good job baby~” into his ear making a shiver run down his spine and making the vibrations inside him feel even more intense, he could have cum right there just from that, but he held out, following Merle to some empty seats they sat down and Davenport ate his meal as fast as he could, Merle took his time and ran his fingers over the remote in his pocket as he ate, wondering when would be the best time to turn the speed up again, after they both finished their food he decided that now would be a good time. Flipping the switch he turned the vibrator on its highest setting and he was very happy when Davenport almost dropped his garbage on his way to throw it away, seeing him almost fall to his knees and a few people stared at him as he gasped was enough to make him wet, he reached a hand down to paw at the front of his pants, watching as Davenport attempted to walk back over to him without looking weird. Davenport got back to the table and leaned close to Merle.

“M-Merle, I-ahh I’m getting close, can I please cum?” Merle pretended to think for moment.

“Mmmm, nah, you’re gonna have to wait.”

Davenport tried not to look disappointed and the two made their way through the park again, as they did Merle decided it was roller coaster time, they walked over to stand in line again. Davenport stood in front of Merle so he could watch him which made it even harder to keep his composure, knowing that he already had one set of eyes on him staring intently, he had his hands stuck deep in his pockets in order to not be tempted to rub himself, he turned around and leaned into Merle’s ear to whisper

“Merle I’m getting really c-close, I don’t know how much longer I can last hah-“

“Sorry Dav, you gotta wait until I say so, no cumming until I say so~” 

Davenport turned back around, he could feel his own slick dripping out of him and seeping into his underwear, as they both sat down in their seats next to each other on the ride Davenport could feel the wet stain it he was making and just hoped that in wouldn’t end up going through his pants.

Then coaster car they were in started to move down the track, gaining speed and taking sharp turns as it zipped around the railway, all the rumbling of the ride and jerkiness of the car had Davenport bent over in his seat trying to keep himself from his oncoming orgasm, the ride was even so loud that he felt comfortable enough to moan and gasp, but as they made it to a giant hill Davenport could feel himself reaching his limit. As the car climbed the track it began to vibrate violently and he couldn’t help but try to talk to Merle.

“M-Merle, please, oh please let me cum!

Merle without even looking at him just shouted over the noise of the ride.

“Not yet Dav!”

“Merle I-I can’t, I’m so close, I can’t hold on!”

Davenport started gasping as they were reaching the top of the hill, as they did he felt the world freeze around him, he couldn’t take it any longer. The coaster dropped and Davenport couldn’t help it as he came, his orgasm sending a rush through his body and he cried out, though it was covered up by the rest of the passengers screaming in excitement.

As they left the ride Merle turned the speed on the vibrator back down to its lowest setting, and taking Davenport by the hand he led him back into the street but as they walked he leaned in to Davenport once more and whispered.

“Looks like someone needs to be punished~” Davenport actually couldn’t help but be a bit excited at what Merle might make him do as he was led to one of the gift shops near the roller coaster they were just on. Once inside Merle led him to the back near some shirt racks, then took his phone out and started typing something, just then Davenport felt his phone vibrate and took it out, Merle texted him his instructions.

“Get on your knees and suck me off” is what the message said and Davenport looked around to make sure they weren’t being watched, he locked eyes with the store clerk and immediately looked away, his phone vibrated again.

“I’m waiting~ ;)” with that he slowly kneeled down and pulled Merle’s shorts around his knees, reaching up he spread the mans hood and closed his lips around his dick, trying to make him feel as good as possible, he would swirl his tongue around his tip and make short little flicks with his tongue, then he reached his other hand up and entered two of his fingers into Merle’s wet hole, the man above bit his lip and tried to not let his expression show how good he was feeling right now. Davenport made quick thrusting motions with his fingers as he sucked merle off, adding a third in the hopes that it would help make him cum quicker, Merle let out a low moan followed by “oh fuck yeah baby just like that~” a couple patrons turned their heads to look at Merle as he pretended to brows shirts on the rack in front of him with Davenport out of sight. They stayed in that position for a while as Davenport sucked on Merle’s cock, trying to get the man off as quick as possible was proving to be quite hard, but even so he couldn’t help but be excited. Just imagine if they got caught, he may be being punished but Davenport has a lot of power in this situation if they did get spotted there wasn’t a rule that said Davenport had to stop whatever he was, so if he wanted he could just continue to suck Merle off as someone watched stunned at the sight. His fantasy would partially come true and someone walked up to Merle from the other side of the shirt rack.

“Can I help you find anything sir?” A young man dressed in the parks uniform spoke in a cheery voice.

“Ah! N-no I think I have what I’m looking for right here, just uh hah trying to find the right size...” 

Davenport couldn’t help but smile as he heard Merle fumble over his words, “the tables have turned” he though as he pumped his fingers even faster inside of his husband and sucked just a little bit harder. 

“Okay let me know if you need anything, I’m happy to help!” He was just about to walk away when he suddenly turned back to Merle.

“Say, didn’t you come in here with someone else? Where did that fellow go?”

“Oh um he uh ahh~ he went to the bathroom I think?” Merle did his best not to moan as he improvised a lie to the clerk, but still couldn’t help but let out a few small moans as he spoke. The man looked at him curiously and cocked an eyebrow at Merle who was really starting to get close, they both just stood there looking at each other and it wasn’t long before came, he gripped Davenport’s hair groaned but tried to pass it off as a small laugh as he just smiled back at the man his face red and sweaty from all the stimulation. 

“Okay then...” said the man as he turned and walked away to a different part of the shop. Merle sighed, half in relief that the man didn’t call them out and half from the relief of his orgasm, Davenport stood up and wiped his mouth grinning at Merle who was grinning right back at him, Merle pulled his shorts up and picked a shirt from the rack to take to front counter, deciding it might look suspicious if they left with nothing after spending so long in the store. 

As they left the store they both smiled at the previous event, it was pretty fun to do that sort of thing someplace so public, and to think they almost got caught there, the adrenaline rush sent a wave of arousal through Davenport and he turned to Merle.

“Merle, I want you to put it on its highest setting.”

Merle was surprised at the request and couldn’t help but question him.

“Are you sure babe? That’s a lot to deal with.”

“I’m sure. I think it’ll be fun.” Merle couldn’t argue with that so he casually put his hand in his pocket and switched the toy onto it’s fastest setting, Davenport stopped walking for a second, trying to compose himself, Merle waited patiently until he straightened himself and walked ahead, taking Merle’s hand in his as they walked through the park, they enjoyed many more rides together and indulged themselves in the different kinds of foods being sold, all the while Davenport was trying to hold himself back from cumming, he had already lost their game but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy whatever was left of it. He was pretty sure his underwear was soaked at this point from how much he was leaking, but it was then that he felt another urge start to rise within himself.

“Merle is there a bathroom nearby? I need to use one bad.” Merle looked at him then looked around.

“There’s one.” He pointed out. A small sign signifying the bathroom was hung on a building to their left. 

“Oh wonderful.” Davenport said relived, but as he started to walk over to it merle grabbed his hand and pulled him away in the opposite direction. 

“Merle where are we going?

“Somewhere privet, you said you had to use the bathroom didn’t you?”

Davenport was both nervous and excited at the thought of what was about to happen, he was pulled into a space between one of the buildings and the outer wall of the park, then Merle stopped walking and turned back to Dav.

“Here you go, nice and privet, go ahead and go.” Davenport hesitated, this wasn’t a specific part of the game, they never brought this up but Davenport really had to take a piss so he complied. He unbuttoned his pants and started pulling them down but stopped to ask Merle a question.

“Do you want me to do it standing or...” 

Merle actually did take a moment to think on this one, trying to think of the most embarrassing possibility for Davenport. 

“Okay take your pants all the way off, then squat down.” Davenport started taking his pants and underwear off, struggling a bit to get them around his shoes but succeeded none the less, then he squared down Merle followed suit in order to get a good look, he tried to let his urine flow but the vibrator was making things...difficult, he tried to force it out but nothing came, instead he only felt himself becoming close to cumming again, that tingling feeling all the way down in his abdomen started to rise and become more intense, it had been a while but he was able to resist the urge to cum, but now that he was naked from the waist down with the thought of pissing in front of Merle in such a public space made it harder and harder to distract himself from his impending orgasm. Merle saw him struggling and decided to help him out for once today.

“Dav, you can take the vibrator out for a second.”

Davenport reaches into himself and pulled out the toy, then after waiting a few seconds he finally felt the sweet relief, his piss poured out from him in a steady stream, looking Merle directly in the eyes as he pissed on the ground some of his urine splashing onto his shoes. He had been holding it for a while so there was a lot to get out, but eventually he emptied his bladder and sighed as he completed his task for Merle, leaving a large puddle in the ground, he rubbed his cock a few times to try and get himself off since he was still so close to cumming, but then realized what he was doing and stopped himself. He looked for something to wipe himself with so he tried to clean up with his underwear but those were already soaked so they didn’t do much good, still holding the violently vibrating toy in his hand he tried to slip it back into him, the penetration combined with the vibrations accidentally sending him over the edge as he came right there. Merle’s smile widened as his husband bent over as he came in front of him. He walked over and handed his pants back to him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Davenport did his best to try and put his pants back on quickly, almost falling over in the process, but still got them up, Merle thought he was able to get Davenport to piss and cum without anyone else noticing, that was until he looked up and saw a security camera that they were in complete view of.

“I guess we do have an audience after all” he said and pointed to the camera wondering if someone was watching them right now. “You know I’m a bit jealous, what I would give to have a video of that just now.”

“You would like something like that wouldn’t you Merle.” Davenport said bluntly. Merle just laughed.

Merle lead him out of the alcove and back the main area of the park, they walked for a while and by now the sun was setting, the lights in the park coming on giving the whole place a beautiful look. As they walked Davenport could see where he was leading him, a Ferris wheel stood tall in the distance, the bright lights outlining it in the reddish sky, it was time for Davenport’s last punishment. They got in line to get on and once inside their little cabin Merle put his bag on his lap, waiting until they were high enough then pulled out a dildo that he could stick one end inside of himself and fuck Davenport with the other end. Merle immediately dropped his shorts after pulling it out and then got a small bottle of lube out of the bag, he quickly loosened himself up and then looked to Davenport. Davenport followed his lead and pulled his own pants down taking them all the way off along with his shoes and socks, Merle made a “come here” motion and he moves over to sit in Merle’s lap taking a moment to take out the vibrator that was already inside him. After he discarded it he raised himself up to sink down onto Merle, putting a hand on each shoulder he started riding him, he was already so overstimulated from cumming twice, but there wasn’t any way in hell he’d pass up the opportunity to have sex with his husband, especially in such a risky place. As he rode Merle’s cock he looked down to the world below, seeing all the little people walking around the park, some looking up at the Ferris wheel, some looking up at him, it was hard to tell but he could definitely see people looking up in their direction, that gave him the resolve to move faster, riding Merle through the pain in his legs, he could feel the cabin shake and shimmy as he rode Merle’s cock maybe the motion would draw more attention to them. 

Eventually Davenport couldn’t move his legs anymore and so Merle has him get up and bend over against the opposite seat, then Merle, spreading Davenport’s folds, entered him once more, setting a fast and frantic pace and he fucked him. Neither of them could help it as they moaned and gasped with every thrust, the rough pace making the cabin shake a little more in the air, the Ferris’s wheel would stop every now and then to let on new passengers, eventually stopping at the top, the two of them not even paying attention to who might be listening in the cabins next them, they continued to fuck uninterrupted, Merle started to get sloppy with his thrusts as he became close to cumming and Davenport was starting to reach his limit as well. It wasn’t long before both men cried out as they came, the sweet feeling of sexual relief overtaking them as the Ferris wheel continued its journey downward, both of them gasping and panting as they came down from their orgasm, but it wasn’t long before Merle’s started moving again.

“J-just one more time-hah then we’ll go home alright baby?” 

“S-sounds good to-ah Me.” 

Thinking they had more time than they did the two men continued their sexual escapade all the way down, not paying attention to how close they got to the ground. Merle was still fucking Davenport doggy style so they were both out of sight to the people outside, that was except for the attendant who would walk over and open up the gate for anyone getting off or on, as the attendant reached the small gate he looked into the cabin, freezing at the sight of two people fucking inside, as he was peaking in Merle and Davenport froze, then without even looking at each other they both raised a finger to their lips as the universal sign of “shhh” then picked up right where they left off and continued to fuck right in front of him. The attendant was finally able to pull his eyes away from what was happening and pulled the lever to make the machine start again so the Ferris wheel would move, he ignored the complaints of the other park guests and instead tried to get the image of the two out of his head, it wasn’t hard but he then realized he had gotten a boner from seeing that, he tried to cover himself so he could continue his job. 

Up above, Merle and Davenport enjoyed themselves as they thought about how amazing it was to get caught fucking, Davenport may have lost their original game, but he felt like a winner all the same, and knew Merle was having fun as well, he mentally noted to ask Merle to to bring along a few toys whenever they went out from now on, knowing that they’ll definitely try something like this again in the near future.


	3. Rainy day fun

They had just left the restaurant where they had just had their dinner, so far this date night was a success for the both of them, a romantic dinner at their favorite place after a long week of work and struggle was just what they needed, and now it was time for them to head home and enjoy the last part of their night together: a passionate night together in bed. However, the trip home wasn’t going quite as expected, Davenport’s car was in the shop and the buses had stopped running for the night because it was so late, and on top of all that it was pouring down rain and neither of them brought an umbrella. They tried to flag down a taxi back at the restaurant but after waiting for half an hour they decided to just try and walk back home through the rain, it wasn’t that far but with the cold rain pouring down on them it made the journey quite difficult.

Merle and Davenport power walked through the rain together, trying to get home as soon as possible, after about 20 minutes of walking they paused together at a bus stop to catch their breath and rest their legs under the small canopy. At this point they were almost completely soaked and becoming very uncomfortable for multiple reasons, one reason obviously being their cold and wet clothes, the other being that they were both becoming impatient at the thought of what they would do when they got home, as they waited Merle brought up a specific fantasy he was having as a way to brighten the mood.

“Can’t wait to get home and jump in the shower, or maybe take a bath...you would join me wouldn’t you?” Merle said in a flirty tone. Davenport half smiled and replied to his husband.

“Of course, Merle, but you wouldn’t try anything funny while we do would you~” Davenport said and mimicked his tone. Merle got a sly smile on his face and scooted closer to Davenport on the bench.

“Oh of course not, I definitely wouldn’t start caressing your whole body and kiss every inch of you until you’re all hot and bothered~” 

Davenport couldn’t help but imagine what Merle was saying, crossing his legs he tried to keep himself from becoming anymore horny than he already was. 

“Or start kissing and nibbling on your neck as I tease and rub circles on your little cock~” Merle continued his fantasy and he couldn’t help help but rub the front of his pants, trying to give himself even a little relief. Davenport leaned close to Merle, squeezing his hand at the thought of what they would do when they got home, he decided to tease Merle back a bit.

“If that the case, I definitely won’t be touching and groping every inch of you, and suck on your nipples just the way you like, or kneel down and run my tongue over your dick while we’re in the shower~”

The two leaned closer and closer to each other as they continued to tease each other. The two finally closed the gap between them and softly pressed their lips together, hands reaching out to wrap around each other and Merle opened his mouth to give Davenport’s tongue access to his mouth, making soft huffing noises as they embraced. Merle snaked a hand down to Davenport’s crotch and parted his legs slightly to rub at the front of his pants, Davenport did the same, taking his palm and grinding it down to create friction on Merle’s crotch, they parted slightly just enough to to speak and Merle just had to ask.

“You wanna do it right here baby?” 

Merle said breathlessly, Davenport was breathing deeply after such an intense kiss and took a moment to catch his breath then spoke.

“You brought the stuff along with you right?”

“Sure did, I got it right here.”

Merle patted his bag that was still slung around his shoulder and reached into it, they had started the habit of bringing a few toys along with them whenever they went out together just in case they wouldn’t be able to make it home before they got super horny. Merle pulled out their favorite dildo that he can push one end into himself and use the other to fuck Davenport, Merle unzipped his pants and shimmied them dow to his knees while still sitting down, he was already so wet from all the fantasies he was having and easily pushed it into himself, Davenport unbuttoned his own trousers and pulls them down enough to be able to get the toy in, before moving over he slipped two fingers into himself to try and make sure he was loose enough, adding a third when he felt comfortable enough. Then, after looking around to make sure the coast was clear he moved to position himself over the tip of the toy and slowly sunk onto it, letting out a sigh at the feeling of being full, Merle placed his hands on Davenport’s hips and dug his fingers into them, then Davenport started to move starting with a careful pace but steadily speeding up in order to try and pleasure himself.

It wasn’t long before the cold rain was forgotten and the warmth of their breath on each other’s faces and arms wrapped around each other warmed them up, Merle bucked his hips up as Davenport rocked on his dick stimulating his g-spot which made him moan. The two tried to keep their voices down, huffing and puffing as they continued their public sexual exploit, they wrapped their arms tightly around each other to share their body heat as the rocked back and forth on the bench, cars occasionally passing by and splashing water up near their bench and a few groups a people passed by but payed them no mind, thinking it just an over the top public display of affection, though a few stopped to stare at them, contemplating what was really going on but locked eyes with Davenport and eventually moved on. Eventually they both started to feel that familiar feeling rise inside them, that tingling feeling that started in their pelvis and slowly rose through their stomachs, they both couldn’t help but speed up the movement of their hips and Merle bucked his hips into Davenport from beneath him, Davenport felt this and placed a hand on each of Merle’s shoulders to brace himself as he rode Merle’s cock.

“Oh baby you feel so good, god I’m gonna cum babe, you always make me feel so good~” 

Merle buried his head in Davenport’s neck and started to suck small hickies onto him. Davenport moaned at the feeling and gripped Merle’s shoulders tightly.

“Merle~ mmm I’m getting so close, god please I’m gonna cum-hah-“ 

The two were about to finish until someone walked up to the bench and sat down on the opposite side, resting his legs like the two men decided to originally, he pulled out his phone and started to type something, paying the two of them no mind. Merle and Davenport paused as the man sat down, seeing if he would stop them from having sex in front of him, but the man just pulled out his headphones and popped them into his ears, they decided it was safe to continue to fuck and went on enjoying themselves the pleasure they felt being heightened by having an audience and if the man turned to them slightly and angled his phone in their direction, well, they paid him no mind.

It wasn’t long before the two of them reached their limit, arching their backs and pulling each other close as they came together, mouths gaping from the pleasure and gasping, it was then that the man opposite to them stood up and walked away, pulling out his umbrella to keep the rain off himself. They watched as he walked away and couldn’t help but giggle at the whole thing, they waited a moment and then Davenport pulled himself off of Merle and reached into his bag to pull out some tissues to clean himself up, handing them to Merle so he can do the same after removing the toy, after putting it away they sat for a moment together to hold each other as they came down from their orgasm, then deciding it was time to move on and finally head back home, they stood up and walked hand in hand back to their apartment, bellies warm from the previous event but still wanting to indulge themselves a little more when they got back home.


	4. Break chapter: Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to chapter two with dav and Merle talking about their day.

It was ten o’clock at night, Merle and Davenport had just arrived home from their amusement park adventure and after walking in the door and locking it behind them immediately collapsed into their living room couch, they were exhausted from especially Davenport. They stayed cuddled up together on the couch for a bit then Davenport spoke.

“We should definitely shower, I feel so sweaty.”

“Yeah you can go ahead first, I’ll fix you up a snack.”

Davenport gave Merle a peck on the cheek then stood up and walked to the master bathroom, undressing and turning on the water, he stepped into the shower and cleaned himself up, scrubbing his body and washing his bright red hair. After making sure he was completely clean he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, putting on a pair of pajamas pants and one of Merle’s large shirts, then walked back to the living room where Merle was setting down a plate of meat cheese and crackers as well as a bottle of wine and two glasses. Davenport walked up to him and wrapped his arms around Merle’s waist, giving him a tender kiss.

“Thank you Merle.” 

“Of course baby.”

Davenport sat down on the couch a poured himself a glass of wine as Merle went to take him own shower, he enjoyed his snack and when Merle re entered the living room he poured him his own glass of wine and handed it to him, Merle kisses his cheek and wrapped an arm around Davenport’s shoulder. They sat together enjoying their snack and each other’s company after their long day of walking around and indulging in their favorite sexual fantasy, it was then that Merle spoke again, asking Davenport a very important question.

“Today was good for you right?”

Davenport turned his head to look at Merle.

“Yeah! Today was very good, I had a lot of fun.” 

Davenport blushes slightly at the thought of their earlier exploits.

“That’s good, I’m glad you had fun, I definitely know I did too hah!”

Merle chuckled and nudged Davenport a bit before taking on a slightly more serious tone.

“But I just wanna make sure you had a good time and I didn’t go too far with anything. Do you have any thoughts about today? Just stuff like if anything made you uncomfortable or if you’d ever like to do something like that again?”

Davenport took his time collecting his thoughts and thinking of an answer.

“Well, I think I’d like to try it again sometime, maybe not doing something quite as intense, at least for a while, but it was fun to try all that stuff.” 

Davenport paused for a second and continued to think, then spoke again.

“But...when you wouldn’t let me use the bathroom and had me piss over in that corner it made me a little uncomfortable, that wasn’t something we brought up in the original rules so it took me by surprise a bit, and don’t get me wrong I did enjoy it, it was fun too, but I wish you would have either included that originally or waited until the next time to do something like that.” 

Merle got a serious look on his face put down his wine glass to wrap both his arms around Davenport.

“I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable, that wasn’t my intention but it’s no excuse, next time I’ll be more mindful of stuff like that and what I have you do.”

Davenport hugged Merle back and leaned his head on his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of having his soft arms wrapped around him so protectively.

“It’s okay, let’s just make sure we cover every base next time we do something like this.”

“Agreed.” Merle kissed Davenport’s forehead and they stayed embracing each other on the couch for a while longer, but eventually grew tired and decided to move to their bedroom to finally get some sleep. After brushing their teeth they slipped into bed together, wrapping their arms around each other and snuggling close, eventually drifting off to sleep.


	5. Morning routine

The sun rose over the tall city buildings, bathing everything in a warm light, all around the city people began to awake and start their day and some just ending theirs. Merle and Davenport’s apartment was quiet, both men sound asleep together in their bed, as the birds outside chirped and the sun peaked through the bedroom window Davenport started to wake, slowly opening his eyes and rolling over to look at his alarm clock. 

7:45am

Still pretty early, it couldn’t hurt to sleep a little longer could it, he rolled over slightly to look at Merle who was still sleeping peacefully and reached a hand out to caress his cheek. God he loved Merle so much, he didn’t even have the words to describe how much he did, he removed his hand to avoided waking him and laid back to remember the night before, he thought about Merle’s strong hands on his body and how his fingers would dig into his sides while Davenport rode him, he thought about Merle whispering dirty words into his ear and telling him how good he felt and how much he wanted Davenport to suck his cock, it was then that Davenport realized how horny he made himself “shit” he thought, he can’t deal with being this aroused so early in the morning, but he couldn’t stop thinking about last night and how good it felt, without even thinking about it he reached his hand down underneath the waistband of his pajama pants and rubbed his clit in an attempt to get himself off, making circles and tugging on it, he sighed at the touch and continued to masterbate next to his still sleeping husband.

Eventually rubbing himself wasn’t enough but then remembered that they had left their favorite dildo on the nightstand on Davenport’s side of the bed, he slowly reached for it being ever so careful not to wake merle and slipped it under the covers, he pulled his pajama pants down, trying not to shake the bed and felt how wet he already was, then he slowly pushed the toy into his wet hole and started pumping it in and out of himself, the stimulation it gave making him let out a small moan, unable to stop himself as he thrusted the dildo inside himself over and over.

As he continued to pleasure himself Merle began to awake, laying on his back and stretching his entire body out like a starfish, Davenport froze, he would probably never live it down if Merle caught him masterbating next to him while he slept. Merle turned to Davenport.

“Good morning baby.” 

He lifted himself up to move and give Davenport a kiss on his forehead.

“G-good morning Merle.” 

Davenport said trying his best not to stutter, though still failing to hide his nervousness, god he couldn’t stop now he was still so horny he couldn’t stand it, he started moving the dildo again. He watched as Merle sat up and put on his prosthetic arm, flexing his finger a few times then he looked back at him.

“You feel like getting up yet Dav?”

“Uh I um I think I’m going to sleep in a little longer.”

“Mind if I join you then?” 

Merle Laid back down and snuggled up to Davenport, wrapping an arm around his middle. Seemingly not noticing where he had his hands, Davenport tried not to move his arms and keep pleasuring himself but he couldn’t help himself, he wasn’t sure if Merle was aware or not but he didn’t care, he just wanted to cum already. Just then he felt Merle’s arm move, his hand tracing circles on Davenport’s stomach and slowly moving up his shirt to tease one of his nipples, “is Merle just as horny as I am right now?” He thought to himself, then Merle’s hand moved back down, going lower and lower until he reached Davenport’s hand that was still gripping the toy, he slowly peeled Davenport’s hand away from the toy and he didn’t resist realizing he’s been caught, then Merle took the dildo and started moving it for him, making quick little thrusts with it just the way he likes and making Davenport start to pant and gasp along with it. Then Merle leaned close and whispered in Davenport’s ear.

“Get on your stomach~”

Davenport obeyed as Merle pulled the dildo out of him and he rolled over onto his stomach, Merle made him raise his ass in the air and then Merle pushed the other end of the toy inside himself, then he thrusted all the way inside Davenport and without even giving him a second to collect he started fucking him at an extremely fast pace, every thrust making Davenport gasp and scream as his voice became higher and higher with his orgasm growing closer, he came with a shout of Merle’s name and his ass still in the air, head buried in the pillows beneath him.

Merle pulled out but only for a moment before he gave Davenport another order.

“You know it’s such a nice morning, the sunrise is so beautiful, why don’t we watch it together Dav.” He pulled Davenport up and lead him off of the bed and out to the small balcony off of their bedroom, then he opened the doors and led Davenport out, it was indeed a beautiful morning but Davenport wasn’t allowed to think on that for very long before Merle backed him up against the railing with him facing the street and Merle directly behind him. Merle reaches his hand around to tease Davenport’s cock then bent him over, he entered Davenport again and set back to his fast pace, both of them moaning at the pleasure, Davenport started rubbing his own cock as Merle fucked him from behind while mumbling things to him.

“Oh dav you look so good like this, I love seeing you bent over while taking my cock. I could just fuck you all day baby.” 

Davenport hung onto the railing as Merle pounded into him, looking down to street below and watching people pass by, he couldn’t stop himself from gasping and moaning, he tried not to but just couldn’t help himself, the sound of Merle babbling on behind him started to draw a few people’s attention from the below them, a couple looked up and Davenport locked eyes with a few of them feeling a hot rush of embarrassment through his body from being watched. It felt incredible and only made him want more. Eventually the people moved on and Davenport was a little disappointed until Merle spoke up from behind him again.

“Looks like we have an audience babe.”

Davenport looked down again but then Merle pointed straight across from them to the building across the street. Over there was another balcony with someone watching them, they weren’t too far away so both of them were able to see the fast up and down movement of one of their hands, this person was jacking off to them. Davenport and Merle chuckled at the sight and decided it was time to change positions in order to give their audience a better view.

Merle has Davenport stand up straight and raise one of his legs up to rest his foot on the balcony railing, once again he started his fast pace while wrapping his arms around Davenport’s middle and fucking into him. Davenport continued to rub himself trying to give a good show to the person jacking off to them and anyone else watching them from across the street, he moaned and started to finally feel close to finishing.

“Merle~ oh god I’m getting close, fuck ah! Please don’t stop.” 

“Never baby, I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t even move-hah- fuck I’m gonna cum dav, shit!”

Merle pounded into Davenport as fast as he could to try and reach his orgasm, he started sucking hickies into the back of Davenports neck as he did which made his husband gasp and moan even louder, god this felt amazing, knowing they were being watched and having someone random jerk off to them made this whole thing feel even better, they should fuck on their balcony more often.

Eventually the pleasure became too much for the both of them and as they reached their end they both threw their heads back in ecstasy from cumming, Merle was especially happy trying not shout as he said things like “fuck, god oh fuck you feel amazing dav!” Davenport could barely keep his voice down too as he moaned out Merle’s name as he came. The two of them panted hard as they came down from their orgasm, Merle still hugging Davenport tightly from behind but eventually he pulled out releasing his husband from his bear hug, turning him around he kissed him deeply and reached his hands down to grab his ass, Davenport couldn’t help but laugh against Merle’s lips as he did, eventually they both pulled away and remembered the person across the street, looking over they saw them still jerking off.

“They sure are having fun.” Merle said and wrapped an arm around Davenport’s waist. Davenport just put an arm around Merle’s shoulder and chuckled not really sure what to say for a moment.

“Did you mean it when you said you would fuck me all day?” Davenport said raising an eyebrow at Merle.

“I mean it is our day off, I could if you really wanted me to.” Merle said nonchalantly.

“Maybe we should have breakfast first.”

“That sounds amazing yeah let’s go eat, then I’ll fuck you again if you’re still up for it”

With that both men headed back inside to eat, leaving whoever was across the street to finish by themselves, but it wouldn’t be long before Merle and Davenport returned to their room, just so happening to forget to close the curtains when they did.


End file.
